


[Podfic] Like Other Girls

by smoulderandbraids



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, F/M, Female Friendship, Id Fic, Misogyny, News Media, Oblivious, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoulderandbraids/pseuds/smoulderandbraids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of: Like Other Girls by BlackEyedGirl</p>
<p>Summary: Pat's relationship with the media has been fraught since she was drafted, second round, home to Buffalo. Her relationship with her new Captain, when she eventually winds up in Chicago a couple of years later, doesn't start off a whole lot better. But by the time she's flying back from Biel, she's willing to admit that she had missed their thing just a little, weird as he's always been around her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Like Other Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like Other Girls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114429) by [BlackEyedGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl). 



> Thank you to [feelsfictional](http://archiveofourown.org/users/silentcs/pseuds/silentcs) for proof-listening and also fangirling with me over this story when it first came out!
> 
> Music from[ Liz Phair](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hhivlildnoE)

Link: [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2004bljpsfjr48m/Like%20Other%20Girls%20%28compressed%29.mp3)

Length: 1:33:30/67 MB

Edit: 3/24/14: I've tried to compress the MP3 more due to bandwidth issues. If you download after this date and notice any distracting sound quality issues, please let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> There's also another podfic of this story by [susan_voight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight) [ here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1357537)


End file.
